Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus for controlling the operation of an air-conditioner used in automobiles and the like or in offices or the like, and, more particularly, to a control apparatus for an air-conditioner capable of effecting comfortable air-conditioning both when human skin temperature undergoes change, such as during air-conditioning starts and fluctuations in thermal load, and when skin temperature remains stable.